Fantasia Heroes and Celestia - Broken Sky
Fantasia Heroes This Wiki is a collaborative effort by the Fantasia Heroes and Celestia - Broken Sky (closed down) community -- made by the players for the players. It contains useful strategies for the game. Like Fantasia Heroes on Facebook and follow onTwitter for all the latest updates and news. For Celestia - Broken Sky: Facebook and Twitter Also there a website (in Korean) that contains a visual guide for all heroes and items: * http://www.hungryapp.co.kr/bbs/list.php?bcode=skyfeira Since This guide is about a previous version of the game, some information is different from current version (like heroes and item stats, hero skills). But its nonetheless very interesting, well-made and essential, since this wikia lacks complete hero or item list. Contents *[[Starting Out|'Starting Out']] *[[Characters and Places|'Characters and Places']] *[[The 5 Elements|'The 5 Elements:']]' '''Fire, Ice, Earth, Light and Dark *[[Items|'Items:]] Runes, Accesories *Formulas and Game Mechanics ' *[[World Boss and Guild Raid|'World Boss and Guild Raid']] *[[Hero Leader Skills|'Hero Leader Skills']] *[[Adventure, Weekly Dungeon, Elite Dungeon, Tower, Etc|'Adventure, Weekly Dungeon, Elite Dungeon, Tower, Etc']] *[[Key Prices, Gems, etc|'Key Prices, Gems, etc']] *[[Challenge Mode|'Challenge Mode']] Strategy and Tutorials *'Useful Tips' *[[How to quickly build a strong party|'How to quickly build a strong party']] *[[Upgrade Items and Heroes without Bankrupting|'Upgrade Items and Heroes without Bankrupting']] *[[How to Get and Spend Rubies(Gems)?|'How to Get and Spend Rubies(Gems)?]] *Advanced Strategy (Useful Heroes)' *[[Q&A|'Q&A']] Bugs and Exploitations *[[Girtimuka|'Girtimuka']]' 2nd Skill Bug (major Bug in Celestia, minor Bug in Fantasia) *[[Infinite Stun Technique|'''Infinite Stun Technique]] *PvP Challenge Bug: some 2 tiles Heroes (ex.: 2☆ Anna) won't appear on PvP challenge on Defender's side. If no party member appear on the defender's side, the battle will last infinitely unless attacker resign - that will always results in a win on Defender's side. Sometimes its better to refuse combat, by pressing back, in that case, you will lose key, but you wont lose challenge score. *Challenge Mode Skill Charges Bug (skill charges do carry outside of challenge mode). *Challenge Mode Rewards random system exploitation: One could always get 3 heroes as reward from each challenge mode level by letting his item inventory full, If random system gives item, it will show message: "Item inventory full", just keep trying to claim rewards, until random system gives you 3 heroes. (vice-versa could be done by letting heroes inventory full) *Attack Boss Free Stone Bug (In Celestia, player always get a stone if somebody else kill the boss in middle of battle). Not sure if that occurs. *Maximum Damage displayed on-screen in WB and GR is 2.147.483.647. Like what happened in very end of this video. *Caesar's Debuffs dont stacks, it also may suggests that 4☆ Yun and 4☆ Roland's debuffs won't stacks too. *[[Game Balance Suggestions and Change Requests for GM|'Game Balance Suggestions and Change Requests for GM']] Hall of Fame, Arts, Fanarts and Cosplay DarkAbel-normalGamma2-smaller.png Yun2-smaller.jpg 12093766 889122741182847 1725292446 n.jpg 11356604 1634868156754128 1554944435 n.jpg 12132899 724964154275430 1418668892 n.jpg D1633b039a853c7826a01f3bced6f747.jpg 12142528 1246628422030111 888815568 n.jpg 12142084 484297798408179 1775888064 n.jpg APGX4oq 700b.jpg *[[WB and GR Scores|'WB and GR Scores']] *Celestia Release: 16 - 04 - 2015 *Fantasia Release: 30 - 10 - 2015 *Celestia Closure: 16 - 03 - 2016 around 9 am UTC -3 *Rathercrude's Heroes and Items (Celestia) Fanarts Lizahawk Cosplay by Lindsay Elyse Other Versions Celestia - Broken Sky Euro-Americas version, ceased on 'March 16th '(2016) around 9am UTC -3 when the servers go down for the last time. At moment, there is no announcement of sequel nor returning. The English title is probably inspired by the Korean title. 永恆守護者 - Sky of Feira Taiwanese version (Ceased down). "Sky of Feira" probably comes from a direct translation of Korean name for this game which sounds like "Chang gong ui pe ila". "Chang gong" means Firmament (sky dome), that is 蒼穹 (chang qiong) in Chinese.The "ui" means "的", but got mistranslated to "of" (should be "-s"). It is not clear what "pe ila" means so it got translated by what it sounds like: "fe-ira". 창공의 페이라 - For Kakao Korean version released around Setember 2014 (probably had ceased down or have too few players by now), Please add more info if you know, that would be greatly appreciated. It is probably the first release of this game. Although in first release items and heroes are different from current version and the game had less features it have been updated throughout the time to match Fantasia Heroes and Celestia. It is not clear about the meaning of that title, specially due last 3 syllables: "페이라" (pronounced as pe-ira). Best guesses for meaning of "페이라" could be either romanization of English word "fire". Portuguese word "feira" which means Market. If that is right, then the title should means: "The Firmaments Fire", "The Fire of Firmament" or "The Market of Firmament". Another Chinese translation says it means: 蒼穹之巅, which means the "Peak of Firmament".Category:Videos